Le début de la fin
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Qu'on soit d'accord sur un point, Sirius Black n'est pas gay, il n'a juste aucune réticence face au sexe masculin. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se défaire de l'image de ce beau danseur inconnu ! - OS - rating M - Humour/Romance - SB/SR - by P n 2


**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclaimers :** A mon plus grand bonheur Harry Potter et tout l'univers qui va avec ne m'appartient pas (comme ça je peux me permettre de tout foutre en l'air ^^)

**Genre :** Humour / Romance

**Couple :** Sirius Black / Severus Rogue (à l'époque des Maraudeurs !)

**N.D.A :** Bien le bonjour ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais ce one shot en réserve et je me décide enfin à le publier ! Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le début de la fin<em>**

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis là déjà ? Songea Sirius.

Le Gryffondor était assis au bar d'une discothèque. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, une boîte gay en plein Londres… Oui, gay. Pourquoi ? C'était simple. Maintenant que Lily et James étaient en couple, il était le dernier des Maraudeurs libre le soir (Peter exclu, Sirius ne l'avait jamais aimé ni considéré comme l'un des leurs), Remus l'avait alors traîné ici.

Et maintenant, il était seul, assis au comptoir à ruminer du noir. Le lycanthrope l'avait abandonné rapidement, parti en chasse. La pleine lune arrivait, les hormones de son ami commençaient à devenir totalement incontrôlables… Ou du moins encore moins contrôlables que le reste du temps.

Sirius soupira, pourquoi avait-il eu le malheur de dire une seule fois dans sa vie qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour les hommes. Certes, c'était le cas, mais il n'avait jamais rien eu de plus, juste une attirance forte. Le reste du temps il sortait avec des femmes. Des femmes, oui vous savez les créatures de rêve avec des courbes délicates, une poitrine douce, de longues jambes épilées, des cheveux soyeux, des lèvres pulpeuses et une voix fluette, une femme quoi.

Il descendit un énième verre, ce cocktail avait vraiment un goût de reviens-y. Puis il se tourna vers la piste dans un soupir. Au loin, il aperçut deux gays qui commençaient à s'échauffer sincèrement, puis il ramena son regard vers un petit groupe de femmes - sûrement lesbiennes - toutes aussi ternes les unes que les autres. Il chercha un instant dans la foule dense espérant voir Remus, mais le lycanthrope était introuvable. En revanche, son cœur loupa un battement lorsque son regard tomba sur une silhouette parmi la foule. Il fut incapable de le lâcher des yeux. Toute son attention avait été captée par sa danse envoûtante, le balancement de ses hanches au rythme effréné des basses, les courbes d'un corps musclé mais fin se dessinant parfaitement sous ses vêtements noirs.

Ce mec danse comme un dieu, pensait-il.

L'inconnu avait les cheveux noirs, attachés en une queue de cheval courte, dégageant sa nuque pâle et lisse, décidemment très tentante. Sirius ne pouvait voir son visage car il était de dos mais il l'imaginait magnifique et jeune.

Le Maraudeur déglutit faiblement, ce mec était si désirable qu'il serait capable de le faire totalement changer d'orientation. Oui, il lui suffirait de quelques mots, d'un déhanché et Sirius serait à ses pieds lui aussi.

Un gars comme lui ne peut pas être célibataire, pensa alors le Gryffondor en imaginant toutes les personnes qui pouvaient être dans le même état que lui, hommes comme femmes.

Le rouge et or vit alors du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'assoire à côté de lui. Il s'arracha alors à sa contemplation et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Il n'était pas mal non plus, blond ou peut-être châtain clair, Sirius n'aurait su dire à la lumière de la discothèque. Des yeux clairs également, habillé d'un jean et tee-shirt moulant un corps musclé. Il avait un sourire avenant mais quelque chose criait à l'Animagus que le personnage était louche. Mais ce détail fut rapidement oublié lorsque le nouvel arrivant commença à parler. Sa voix était chaude et posée, la conversation s'installa rapidement entre les deux hommes.

« Et sinon, tu as dis que tu étais venu seul ? Glissa-t-il de manière insignifiante au milieu de la discussion.

- Non… Répondit Sirius. Mais mon _ami_ n'est plus là, comme tu peux le voir. »

L'homme eut un sourire compatissant et n'ajouta rien, faisant habilement dériver le sujet.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais l'inconnu ne s'attardait jamais sur lui-même. Et avant même que le Maraudeur ne s'en soit rendu compte, le blond s'était rapproché dangereusement et sa main commençait doucement à aller et venir sur la cuisse du brun. La sensation en elle-même n'était pas désagréable, mais la lumière qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du gars n'avait rien d'engageante.

Sirius se dégagea d'un geste et se leva de son siège. Le visage de l'homme sembla se déformer et prit alors une expression étrange.

Le Gryffondor parcourut à nouveau la foule des yeux, espérant apercevoir Remus, mais il ne le vit toujours pas.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'un poivrot me tombe dessus ? Gémit l'Animagus intérieurement. Lunar, je te hais, je te hais ! Ne m'abandonnes plus jamais comme ça… Si tant est qu'il y ait une prochaine fois !

Alors qu'il reculait afin d'échapper à ce dangereux personnage qui commençait à délirer de plus en plus, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Le rouge et or se retourna en s'excusant pour contourner la personne lorsqu'il reconnut ces vêtements noirs. Il leva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder de plus près le mystérieux, beau et jeune danseur et fut absorbé par ses yeux noirs d'encre.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Sirius glissa ses bras dans le dos du brun et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Aides-moi s'il te plaît… »

Le danseur eut alors un sourire. Puis enlaçant le Maraudeur, il réunit leurs lèvres. Le poivrot resta sous le choc et il sembla se décomposer sur place lorsqu'il aperçut la langue du brun venir titiller celle de sa cible. Il poussa alors un juron bruyant et disparut à jamais de cette histoire. Et oui tout ce qui intéressait réellement l'auteur était arrivé, sa présence n'avait donc plus aucune utilité pour la suite… Mais revenons-en à notre personnage principal.

Sirius songeait qu'il était perdu, en plus d'être tentant comme le diable, la manière dont son danseur embrassait ne pouvait être qualifiée que comme : ça-devrait-être-interdit-tellement-c'est-bon.

Le brun finit par le lâcher après quelques instants. Il abordait maintenant un sourire narquois. Puis se penchant un peu plus sur l'Animagus, il parla à son oreille, sa voix couvrant le son des basses.

« Tu me la revaudras celle-là, Black. »

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Sirius mit un certain temps à se remettre de ce baiser, il n'arrivait surtout pas à accepter le fait qu'il était devenu fébrile et presque excité en sentant cette langue inconnue contre la sienne, celle d'un homme de surcroît. Mais lorsque ces paroles arrivèrent enfin à son esprit il fut assommé par la nouvelle. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège en état de choc extrême. Il aurait reconnu ce ton sournois parmi milles. Alors comment n'avait-il pas pu le reconnaître avant ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pense tout ça de _lui _?

C'était un cauchemar… Un cauchemar où il avait complètement craqué sur un Severus Rogue sexy avant de l'embrasser…

Oui, ce n'était pas réel, Rogue et sexy ne pouvaient pas aller dans la même phrase… C'était un peu comme eau et huile !

.o0°0o.

Le lendemain matin fut atroce pour le Gryffondor. Et toute la Maison put le constater lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné. James et Lily entrèrent en tête main dans la main, filant le parfait amour, suivi discrètement par Remus le demi-sourire de celui qui avait pris son pied la veille plaqué sur le visage, et ils s'attendait tous à voir Sirius arriver avec le même sourire satisfait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le quatrième Maraudeur fermait la marche avec une gueule de bois monstre, ayant à peine dormi, les cernes sous les yeux et d'une humeur massacrante.

Le brun se laissa tomber à la table des Gryffondors avec un soupir d'exaspération. Rappliquèrent dans l'instant quelques filles courageuses venant papillonner autour de lui dès le petit matin. Son humeur s'en améliora alors subitement, un sourire fatigué s'étira sur son visage mais malgré tout charmeur.

Oui, il n'avait pas rêvé de femme cette nuit, mais d'homme… Enfin d'un homme dansant sans cesse… Se déhanchant inlassablement… Au point de le rendre malade et de ne plus vouloir fermer l'œil. Voir toutes ces filles de bon matin lui remontait le moral. Elles et leurs petites poitrines charnues étaient bien plus tentantes.

Malheureusement, son moral retomba à pic lorsqu'il aperçut Rogue entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard n'avait pas changé, toujours vêtu de sa longue robe de sorcier noire, ses cheveux retombant raides autour de son visage marqué par des lèvres pincées et un regard hautain, sa voix criarde sifflant des phrases chargées de mépris. Non Severus Rogue n'avait pas changé alors pourquoi le voyait-t-il aussi beau dès qu'il fermait les yeux ?

Ses amis remarquèrent alors que quelque chose n'allait, vraiment, vraiment pas. Chassant les filles qui tournaient autour de lui, telle une bande de vautours, Lily prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Patmol ?

- Je crois qu'il est en train de remettre en cause son orientation sexuelle, répondit Remus à sa place.

- Que… _quoi_ ? S'étonnèrent en cœur les amoureux. »

Lupin sourit alors de toutes ses petites dents pointues et répondit sur un ton sirupeux.

« Notre ami vire gay, lui aussi… »

Sirius émit un claquement de langue contrarié.

« Quoi ? S'étonna le lycanthrope. Parce que c'était une fille que tu embrassais comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain peut-être… »

Le brun se boucha alors les oreilles pour ne plus avoir à entendre son ami. Sans grand succès. Lorsque Remus se tut enfin, Lily affichait alors un sourire compatissant et dit.

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir… Si c'est ce que tu veux, nous ne pouvons qu'accepter ton choix. »

Elle donna un petit coup de coude à James qui semblait légèrement sous le choc, puis il dit finalement.

« De toutes manières que veux-tu que je te dise ? On en a déjà un là, alors pourquoi pas deux…

- Et sinon, c'était qui ce bel homme que tu ne voulais pas lâcher ? Demanda innocemment Lily. »

Sirius grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. »

Elle afficha alors une petite mine boudeuse avant de se tourner vers Remus avec un regard implorant.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas moi non plus… Avoua-t-il. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, je n'ai rien pu voir ou entendre de plus. »

Lupin marqua une pause puis reprit.

« C'est quand même dommage que tu ne lui ais pas demandé son nom… Tu ne saurais pas comment le contacter des fois ? Parce que ce serait vraiment du gâchis de laisser partir quelqu'un comme lui… Il dansait comme Merlin en personne.

- Ah parce que Merlin dansait bien à ton avis ? Demanda James. »

Tous explosèrent de rire essayant d'imaginer un vieux barbu en robe bleue se déhancher sur une musique langoureuse.

.o0°0o.

Sirius passa le reste de sa matinée à l'infirmerie, allongé dans un lit douillet, sous prétexte d'une migraine atroce… Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Mme Pomfresh l'avait d'abord regardé d'un œil sévère avant de constater que le Gryffondor avait, en effet, besoin de repos. Elle lui donna donc une potion qui permit à l'Animagus de s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve. L'idéal pour la situation actuelle du brun.

Il se réveilla aux alentours de midi, mais décida de faire semblant de dormir, pour pouvoir échapper aux cours de potions de l'après-midi, malheureusement, l'infirmière n'avait que trop l'habitude des Maraudeurs et elle le vira sans ménagement de son lit pour qu'il retourne avec les autres élèves.

Sirius regarda alors la porte de l'infirmerie se refermer puis, imitant Mme Pomfresh avec une moue enfantine, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Le Maraudeur approchait de son but lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il entendit les rires de James et Remus. Il hâta le pas et aperçut au loin ses amis menaçant Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard était adossé au mur, les fixant d'un regard noir, sa baguette déjà bien loin de lui.

« Alors on aurait perdu sa langue, graisseux ? »

Sirius tiqua légèrement, ce surnom était une parfaite exagération, Severus n'avait pas les cheveux gras, juste raides et brillants. Rogue, quant à lui, eut un petit rire narquois puis répliqua sur un ton glacial.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question Potter… Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu n'ais pas perdu la tienne dans la bouche de notre chère Lily. »

James pâlit face à la remarque. Il levait sa baguette pour jeter un sort au Serpentard lorsque Sirius lui attrapa le poignet.

« Ca ne sert à rien de tomber dans ses provocations James, calma Patmol.

- Ah Black tu tombes à pic, dit Severus un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, j'allais justement raconter à ces messieurs ce qui s'est passé hie- »

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius lui avait jeté un sort de mutisme. Le Gryffondor commençait à paniquer, puis ajouta à l'intention de ses amis.

« Les gars, il faut que j'ai une petite discussion avec Servilus…

- Et après c'est à moi que tu dis de ne pas tomber dans ses provocations… Soupira James avant de se tourner vers Reums. Viens, laissons-les _discuter_…

- Ne l'abîmes pas trop, hein, ajouta le lycanthrope avec un sourire tranchant. »

Puis les deux Maraudeurs partirent, laissant derrière eux Severus et leur ami.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Sirius ne put retenir un coup de poing dans le visage de son ennemi. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que.

Le Serpentard se cogna contre le mur avant de se redresser et d'aller chercher sa baguette d'un air nonchalant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ? Lança alors l'Animagus retirant le sort de mutisme.

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Répéta Severus d'un ton ironique. Mais n'est-ce pas évidant ? Je veux que vous me foutiez la paix une bonne fois pour toute, toi et ta bande de rigolos !

- Oh là ! Ca risque d'être dur, avoua le Maraudeur.

- Je m'en contre-fiche de savoir ça. On est en septième année merde ! Grandissez un peu, et lassez-vous de moi ! »

Sirius fixa l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui avec un regard plutôt étonné. Depuis quand Severus Rogue s'énervait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand le Serpentard lui parlait-il autant à _lui_ et aussi sincèrement ? D'ordinaire, c'était Lily Evans que le vert et argent allait voir si jamais il avait des ennuis avec les Maraudeurs… Pas Black.

Sirius garda les yeux rivés sur le sol pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la question et, avant même de s'en apercevoir, il demanda ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que j'ai un moyen de pression si jamais tu ne le fais pas, siffla le Serpentard, voilà pourquoi. »

Surpris, l'Animagus releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Rogue, debout à quelques centimètres de lui. Le Gryffondor se liquéfia sur place lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noirs d'encre de son vis-à-vis. Pas de doute possible, malheureusement, c'était bien le vert et argent qu'il avait embrassé le soir précédent.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du Serpentard s'approcher de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, tremblant presque d'anticipation. Alors il entendit des voix au bout du couloir. L'Animagus recula alors d'un pas, ouvrant les yeux et retombant dans la réalité. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser faire, puis rougit de honte.

Alors que le groupe de deux filles tournait dans leur couloir, le Gryffondor colla un nouveau coup de poing à Severus avant de partir d'un pas raide mais rapide.

.o0°0o.

* Sirius s'éveilla doucement. Le soleil perçait faiblement au travers des rideaux, laissant filtrer un mince faisceau lumineux éclairant son partenaire.

L'homme face à lui tenait encore ses paupières closes. Son souffle était calme, soulevant régulièrement sa poitrine nue. Ses cheveux noirs et soyeux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, masquant à moitié son visage.

Sirius tendit prudemment la main et, dans un geste tendre, repoussa quelques mèches. Son partenaire soupira dans son sommeil et se tourna légèrement, venant s'allonger sur le dos. L'Animagus put alors admirer à loisir, dans la lumière du levant, ses muscles parfaits dessinés sous une peau pâle et lisse. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher ce corps du bout du doigt.

Dans une caresse légère, il descendit le long des pectoraux puis détailla les abdominaux, tourna quelques instants autour du nombril et s'arrêta au niveau du drap qui cachait le reste de son amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il mourrait de voir ce qu'il y avait plus bas…

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, puis après quelques instants d'hésitation, il passa doucement sa main sous le tissu.

« Si tu voulais descendre, il suffisait de demander… Murmura son partenaire d'une voix sexy malgré ces accents sifflants et endormis. »

Sirius se stoppa et se hissa jusqu'aux lèvres de l'homme avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard noir de son amant.

- Je faisais un rêve magnifique… Avoua-t-il avant d'ajouter sur un ton aguicheur. Mais je crois que je ne vais pas regretter de m'être réveillé, encore faudrait-il que tu en reprennes où tu en étais… »

L'homme eut un sourire carnassier puis s'empara des lèvres de Sirius. L'Animagus ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque son partenaire glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Son amant le lâcha enfin pour descendre à son tour, commençant à le caresser, découvrant et redécouvrant chaque parcelles de son corps. Lorsqu'il s'empara du sexe du Maraudeur, ce dernier ne put retenir un cri extase.

« Oh oui ! Severus ! » *

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, excité et seul dans son lit.

Je crois que c'est la pire manière de se réveiller que je connaisse, pensa-t-il avec un haut-le-cœur, ne sachant pas très bien si la remarque s'appliquait au fait qu'il ait crié d'extase le nom de son 'pire ennemi' ou à cause de son état général.

.o0°0o.

Courage demain, c'est les vacances de printemps… Courage, courage, courage… Pensait Sirius, assis à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuné.

Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à inventer des plans foireux pour éviter Severus Rogue le plus possible. Autant pour sa santé mentale sévèrement atteinte que pour ne pas avoir à subir l'humiliation que cela serait si jamais le vert et argent révélait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et que l'Animagus avait clairement apprécié.

D'ailleurs, ce choix avait été assez rapide : Perdre son souffre-douleur préféré et garder son honneur ? Ou garder le souffre-douleur et perdre son honneur ? …

L'honneur avant tout ! Il était Sirius Balck quoi, une des personnes les plus belles de toute l'Ecole, des dizaines de filles à ses pieds… Si jamais elles apprenaient qu'il avait embrassé _un_ Serpentard… Non, non, non, _non _et re-non… Jamais elles ne le sauraient !

Cette matinée démarra alors comme bien d'autre, comme toutes celles depuis deux semaines en fait, notamment lorsque James, Remus et Sirius quittèrent la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Lily à la bibliothèque et que Black repéra Rogue au bout du couloir. Sirius chercha rapidement comment attirer l'attention de ses amis et se rappela de quelque chose.

« James ! S'exclama-t-il alors. J'avais failli oublier ! Hier Lily m'a dit de te dire qu'elle te ferait une tarte au citron ce soir !

- Une tarte au citron ? S'étrangla alors son ami.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda James. Pas tarte à la framboise ou tartelette à la fraise, _tarte citron_ ?

- Certain.

- Merde !

- Mais quoi à la fin ? S'emportèrent Sirius et Remus en cœur.

- C'est un nouveau code… ? »

Ses deux amis soupirèrent alors d'exaspération - James, Lily et leur code légendaire, c'était vraiment quelque chose. Rogue disparut à l'angle du couloir. Black s'autorisa un deuxième soupir mais de soulagement cette fois-ci.

.o0°0o.

« Je m'ennuie, soupira James s'affaissant un peu plus sur le banc. »

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent un instant puis haussèrent les épaules. Ce n'était pas surprenant que leur ami se comporte ainsi, Lily était rentrée chez elle depuis le début des vacances, et c'était le dernier dimanche avant la rentrée. Et oui, James Potter sans son amour était un peu comme une île flottante sans sa crème anglaise (ou une tartiflette sans oignons, mais c'est moins poétique).

A l'annonce des vacances, Sirius avait pensé que Severus Rogue en profiterait pour rentrer chez lui, c'était d'ailleurs la seule pensée qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la tête. Mais cet espoir s'était vu réduire à néant lorsque le Gryffondor s'était aperçu que Rogue était encore au château. Au final et à son plus grand bonheur, le Serpentard n'avait daigné pointer le bout de son nez hors des cachots de Poudlard, évitant ainsi à Sirius bien des soucis.

Certes, la quasi-absence du Serpentard avait permis à Black de passer des vacances agréables, mais celles de James Potter n'en étaient pas plus radieuses. Remus et Sirius avaient alors fondé l'espoir de lui remonter un peu le moral sur une fête inter-Maison organisée le soir même. La fille qui avait mis en place cette soirée dans la Salle sur Demande n'avait, à l'origine, invité que Lupin (son côté beau ténébreux plaît aux femmes, malheureusement pour elle, il est gay jusqu'au bout des ongles) mais elle avait ensuite élargi sa proposition à l'ensemble des Maraudeurs, expliquant que n'importe quel élève majeur était invité à partir du moment où il ne causait aucun souci. Et elle insista bien sur ce dernier élément.

Malgré tout, le soir même, ils durent presque tirer James jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et lui agiter une bouteille de Bière-au-Beurre sous le nez avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans des canapés confortables à l'écart des autres et, malgré sa forte envie de partir flirter, Sirius resta tranquillement avec eux.

Quelques cadavres de bouteilles plus tard, et celle de Whisky-PurFeu déjà bien entamée, ils s'étaient enfin décidés à s'entourer de monde. Un petit groupe de personnes, tous sexes confondus, s'était attroupé naturellement autour d'eux, riant ensemble et discutant joyeusement.

Sirius était aux anges, une septième année parfaitement sexy à sa droite et une jeune fille plus sage sur ses genoux. James lui se contentait de parler avec d'autres hommes, déclinant les invitations des femmes. Mais malgré leurs sourires béats et la dose d'alcool qu'ils avaient déjà dans le sang, ils restaient tous les deux alertes. Et pour cause, Lupin laissait une charmante Gryffondor flirter avec lui.

Il était déjà minuit passé lorsque l'_amie_ de Remus, un petit four à la main, proposa sur un ton particulièrement aguicher.

« Vas-y, croques dedans si tu veux…

- Dans ton cou ou dans le petit four ?

- Ca c'est toi qui vois… »

S'était alors allumé dans les yeux du lycanthrope cette lueur animale qui tirait dans les tons oranges et qui annonçait la limite de la raison de Lupin. James et Sirius reconnurent à l'instant les signes avant-coureurs de la perte de contrôle de leur ami sur lui-même. L'un et l'autre se redressèrent d'un bond et prirent Remus chacun par un bras. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers la sortie et Sirius attrapa au vol une bouteille de Whisky-PurFeu encore pleine.

Ils remarquèrent à peine l'ombre de Rogue qui se faufilait derrière eux.

Lorsque la porte de la Salle sur Demande fut refermée, ils soupirèrent de soulagement et se laissèrent glisser contre le mur. Black tendit la bouteille à son ami.

« Tiens Lunar, tu dois avoir la gorge sèche…

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et rauque. »

Le Gryffondor prit quelques gorgées avant de faire tourner la bouteille. James but à son tour et ajouta en riant.

« Comme si on allait te laisser terminer comme la dernière fois… »

Ils sourirent tous à cette mention, se remémorant une soirée qui avait particulièrement mal tournée, à leur grand bonheur.

« Laissez-moi deviner, la pauvre fille a fini à St Mangouste avant de mourir d'une hémorragie, un trou béant dans la gorge. »

Les trois Gryffondors se figèrent sur place. Sirius répliqua le premier.

« La ferme Rogue !

- Ou bien alors, continua le Serpentard sur un ton sifflant, peut-être qu'elle est toujours en vie… Devenue elle aussi un de ces putains de loup-garou ! »

Black se releva d'un bond et attrapa le vert et argent par le col.

« J'ai dit la ferme Servilus !

- Oh là ! Oh là… Notre accord ne tient-il plus ? S'étonna Severus sur un ton doucereux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Y'a des limites graisseux ! Répliqua Sirius sur un ton menaçant. Piétines mon honneur autant que tu veux mais ne t'avises pas de toucher à celui des mes amis… »

L'Animagus se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit signe de partir avant cela ne finisse en massacre. Remus et James abandonnèrent alors Sirius, Rogue et la bouteille de Whisky dans le couloir. Mauvaise idée…

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là au juste ? S'exclama le rouge et or une fois ses amis disparus.

- J'avais peut-être envie de te voir, tenta le Serpentard. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu continuer à nous ignorer non ? S'écrit-il finalement. Et après c'est à nous de grandir hein ? Bordel, Rogue ! T'éviter ce n'était peut-être pas facile, mais c'était tellement mieux !

- C'est vexant, murmura Severus. A moi, ta mauvaise humeur m'a manqué Black. Tes yeux aussi… Bleus, mais qui deviennent presque noir lorsque tu perds le contrôle… Comme maintenant. »

En disant cela, il avait glissé un bras derrière la nuque de Sirius et passer une main dans ses cheveux courts et ondulés. Le cœur du Gryffondor s'était mis à battre à toute allure, son corps ne lui obéissait plus… Il buvait chacun des mots du brun et se perdait dans ses yeux. Toute sa colère s'évaporait.

Il était évident que, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient déjà dépassé les limites de leur tolérance à l'alcool. Mais rien ne s'arrêta là…

Severus obligea alors l'Animagus à reculer jusqu'au mur, avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres à la manière d'un affamé. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent presque, mordillant chaque morceau de chair à disposition, mélangeant leurs souffles et leurs salives dans un combat presque sauvage.

Sirius n'avait jamais rien goûté de tel. C'était tout simplement bestial, faisant naître en lui ce désir de domination et ce plaisir presque malsain.

Lorsque le Serpentard le lâcha, le rouge et or était essoufflé, décoiffé, et tremblant d'excitation. Et ça, Severus le remarqua immédiatement.

Le vert et argent attrapa alors son poignet et la bouteille de Whisky-PurFeu puis il les entraîna à grands pas dans le dédalle de couloirs de l'Ecole. Le Maraudeur se laissa faire, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus résister au brun et sa langue perfide. Il était perdu et il le savait, toutes ses nuits lui rappelant amèrement tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le Severus Rogue qu'il avait rencontré en boîte.

Sirius eut à peine le temps de réaliser où ils se dirigeaient que déjà le Serpentard ouvrait l'accès à sa Salle Commune. Il entraîna le Gryffondor à travers la pièce vide et froide à cette heure de la nuit, puis entra dans sa chambre personnelle de préfet.

« Un autre verre ? Demanda-t-il après avoir insonorisée la pièce. »

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête pendant qu'il inspectait les lieux d'un œil critique. La pièce n'était pas fondamentalement différente de celles des Gryffondors, juste un peu plus verte et sûrement moins lumineuse. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir, cette balade dans les couloirs l'avait fait quelque peu redescendre sur terre. Puis retira sa cape, la pièce était bien chauffée.

Severus revint avec deux verres à la main et en tendit un au rouge et or, dont le regard se perdait dans la bibliothèque.

« Merci, murmura-t-il en prenant le verre. »

Puis il releva les yeux. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Severus Rogue avait rapidement attaché ses cheveux, retirer sa cape de sorcier, son pull et sa cravate, sa chemise entrouverte laissant apparaître un torse pâle et musclé. Dans cette demi-pénombre et cette tenue négligée, il était vraiment à tomber.

Sirius descendit son verre d'une traite. Puis prenant celui de son vis-à-vis, les posa sur la table de chevet.

« Merlin me damne, dit-il en attrapant le Serpentard par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui. »

Le vert et argent se laissa faire et, s'asseyant à califourchon sur l'Animagus, s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il glissa une main sous sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons un à un, dessinant ses muscles du bout du doigt. Puis il fit tomber la chemise des épaules du Gryffondor, glissa le long de son menton puis de son cou, traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau hâlée. Il prit le temps de lécher ses clavicules, puis descendit encore, jusqu'aux tétons venant les titiller du bout de la langue. Face à ces bouts de chair rosis et tendu, Severus ne put résister à l'envie d'en mordre un.

Sirius se sentit électrisé lorsque les dents du brun se refermèrent sur son téton, il ne put retenir un gémissement.

« On l'aime violente, Black ? Demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire carnassier, sentant les ongles du Maraudeur dans ses épaules. »

Le Gyffondor hoqueta de surprise lorsque les mains de Rogue descendirent encore plus bas, venant détacher sa ceinture et s'emparer de son sexe déjà tendu. Il sentit ensuite le souffle chaud du vert et argent descendre à son tour, puis sur son bas ventre, enfin monter et redescendre doucement le long de sa verge dressée. A peine avait-il eu le temps de le réaliser que Severus l'avait prise entièrement dans sa bouche, imprimant un rythme de va-et-vient langoureux qu'il suivait en se frottant à la cuisse de l'Animagus. Ce dernier laissa échapper un autre gémissement.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être le seul dans cet état ? Murmura-t-il la voix rauque. »

Le Serpentard stoppa alors tout mouvement, lui arrachant un autre gémissement - de frustration cette fois-ci -, puis se hissa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

« Tu veux rire j'espère, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement brisée et chaude, prenant un accent parfaitement sexy. »

Puis il prit une des mains de Siruis qui traînaient sur lui et la fit glisser jusqu'entre ses jambes. Le Gryffondor put alors constater la taille de son désir. D'un geste fébrile, il détacha la ceinture de Severus et glissa une main dans son boxer, venant d'abord le caresser du bout du doigt puis de manière plus insistante et rythmée.

Le vert et argent réunit alors à nouveau leurs lèvres puis, hésitant à peine, poussa un doigt en Sirius. Le Maraudeur se cambra dans un nouveau gémissement et rompit le contact de leur baiser.

« Attends… Attends… Rogue, dit-il la voix suppliante. C'est moi qui suis en dessous ?

- Bien parti pour, murmura le Serpentard en lui mordant le cou.

- Enlèves tes doigts ! Grogna le Gryffondor.

- Tu dis ? Chantonna presque le vert et argent. »

Puis il introduisit un deuxième doigt, sentant tout le corps de l'Animagus se tendre sous lui.

« Hey détends-toi… Sinon ça sera pire.

- Je ne vois pas comment ça peut être pire… Gémit le soumis. »

Ces paroles furent vite perdues dans un autre cri lorsque Severus finit par trouver un point sensible.

« Enlèves tes doigts, s'il te plaît… Supplia le rouge et or en s'accrochant désespérément au cou de Rogue.

- Comme tu veux. »

Le Serpentard s'exécuta alors. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se plaça alors face à l'intimité de son partenaire et vint la titiller du bout de son sexe, laissant ses mains aller et venir sur ses cuisses bronzées.

Mais il ne fit rien d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors Sirius.

- J'attends.

- Quoi ?

- Toi. »

Le Gryffondor le fixa alors au travers de ses yeux noircis par le désir. Il comprit rapidement que le brun ne ferait rien pour les soulager s'il ne le lui demandait pas. Il le sentit alors se frotter contre ses fesses, il gémit de frustration.

« Bordel de merde qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me prendre ? S'exclama-t-il alors, sentant le désir monter toujours plus en lui. »

Severus eut alors un sourire carnassier et ne se le fit pas redire. D'un coup de bassin, il pénétra l'Animagus jusqu'à la garde. Il sentit ses chairs se refermer autour de lui, se contracter à chaque coup butoir.

Sirius hoqueta lorsque le Serpentard se fondit en lui. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir combiné à celui de la douleur. Tout son corps se contracta lorsque le brun vint buter contre sa prostate.

« Hey… Susurra Rogue à son oreille. Je te l'ai déjà dit, détends-toi…

- Bordel, comment veux-tu que je me détende ? Ca fait un mal de chien, gémit le Maraudeur. Je vais mourir si jamais tu bouges encore… Aaah ~ ! »

Le vert et argent venait de donner un autre coup de bassin, touchant à nouveau le point sensible.

« Ah, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Puis il réitéra son geste de plus en plus vite, électrisant le rouge et or au moindre de ses mouvements.

La vision de Sirius se brouilla presque entièrement, pris entre le voile de la douleur et du plaisir. Il perdait son souffle autant qu'il perdait pied, se laissant complètement dériver dans les bras de son partenaire. Finalement, il se libéra entre eux dans un gémissement rauque, presque animal. Le Serpentard se laissa aller également, sentant les chairs du Gryffondor se resserrer encore plus autour de lui. Puis il retomba sur le torse de Sirius, tous les deux encore secoués pas l'orgasme.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus tendrement. Délicatement, Severus se retira et se laissa rouler sur le côté.

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant, dit-il finalement. Ou alors il risque d'y avoir d'étranges rumeurs si tu pars demain matin… »

L'Animagus eut un petit rire étrangement proche de l'aboiement, puis il se leva avec une légère grimace. Il attrapa le verre encore plein sur la table de chevet et le but tranquillement. Il prit une décision. Contrairement à ce que pensait le Serpentard, il laissa glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, se dénudant totalement, et se retourna vers le lit disant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis un expert de la disparition au lever… Et puis on a encore toute la nuit devant nous non ? »

Le vert et argent fit alors volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Maraudeur et ses yeux noirs. Il l'attira à lui doucement en murmurant.

« Ouais, toute la nuit… Et toute la vie. »

Puis il eut un sourire avant de réunir à nouveau leurs lèvres.

« Mais à une condition, chuchota le Gryffondor en l'enfourchant, demain je te veux les cheveux attachés, toute la journée ! »

.o0°0o.

Le lendemain matin, à la surprise générale, Sirius Black n'arriva pas avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Il arriva avec un peu de retard vers ses amis. Ces trois derniers le regardant avec un air suspicieux. Il essaya de détourner le sujet.

« Lily, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit-elle simplement.

- Et quand est-ce que tu es arrivée ?

- Ce matin, tôt. »

Il eut un rire gêné et finit par lâcher.

« Bon, quoi ?

- Peut-on savoir où tu as passé la nuit parce qu'il est clair que toi tu n'es pas revenu _du tout_ ce matin, fit remarquer James légèrement amer. »

Sirius poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber à côté de ses amis. Malheureusement, ses activités intenses de la nuit passée se firent ressentir et il ne put retenir une grimace.

« Avec un homme, répondit Remus à qui cette grimace était familière. »

Lily et James se tournèrent alors d'un bloc vers Black.

« _Qui_ ? Demanda sèchement James.

- Qui donc tu dis ? Questionna Lily avec un ton douçâtre. »

Il leur jeta un regard noir, l'histoire de dire 'vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement'…

« Le gars de la discothèque ? Demanda alors Remus. »

Face à la mine fermée de son ami, il conclut avec un sourire.

« Il était donc bien à Poudlard… Petit cachottier, t'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas son nom- Oh Merlin ! »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un chapelet de juron. Severus Rogue venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle les cheveux attachés et un air de triomphe sur le visage, le tout lui donnant un air sexy qu'on ne lui connaissait certainement pas d'ordinaire.

« Traître à tes amis ! S'exclama Remus, pas sincère pour un sou. Traître à ta Maison ! Comment as-tu osé ?

- Qui ? Questionna James perdu. Où ? Quand ?

- Severus Rogue, murmura simplement le lycanthrope avec un signe de tête vers le Serpentard.

- _Comment_ ? S'étrangla Potter. T'étais avec… _lui_ ? »

Sirius approuva d'un petit signe de tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol et les pommettes légèrement colorées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la veille, il cherchait un prétexte, il cherchait une excuse, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer son comportement, mais il ne trouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était à cause de l'alcool, car au contraire plus il était saoul plus sa vraie nature ressortait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait été forcé, car il venait tout juste de quitter la chambre de Rogue. Non, il n'avait pas d'excuse, il avait passé la nuit avec l'homme qu'il considérait à peine un mois plus tôt comme son ennemi juré, ils avaient couché ensemble et lui avait terriblement apprécié.

Alors que James se remettait tant bien que mal du choc et que Remus affichait une mine compatissante (« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… »), un sourire immense se dessinait sur les lèvres de Lily. Mais Sirius continuait de penser. Petit à petit, s'immisçait dans son esprit cette étrange sensation que cette unique nuit avec Severus Rogue ne lui suffirait pas. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Un souhait égoïste et possessif, un désir qui produisait en lui un effet ravageur.

Il poussa un soupir, au final, il avait bien fallu au Serpentard un simple déhanché, quelques mots et maintenant Sirius Black avait viré d'orientation… Voire même plus encore.

Alors Lily, apercevant le bouleversement qui se produisait chez son ami, ne put que sourire encore plus et ajouta pour elle-même sur un ton triomphant.

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt, Sev'. Mais rien n'est encore joué… Ce n'est que le début de la fin. »

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Et je pensais soit faire une suite soit en faire une série un peu plus longue, ça brancherait quelqu'un (à part moi) ?<p>

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à une prochaine peut-être !

P n°2


End file.
